vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mystic Ice Knight
|-|Mystic Ice Knight= |-|Aqua Knight= |-|Berserk= |-|Kamui= |-|Siegfried= Summary Mystic Ice Knight is a species of monster from Puzzle and Dragons, taking the form of a humanoid in a light blue suit of armor who excels at cornering foes. The Aqua Knight branch eventually leads to becoming Fenrir Knight Kamui a warrior blessed by the water, who fights so ferociously it may be mistaken for a hundred warriors. The Berserk branch instead leads to Siegfried, the Blue Champion who wields Balmung, a mighty sword that not even 10 regular men can lift together. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | 8-C | 8-C | At least Low 6-B, likely 6-B | At least Low 6-B, likely 6-B Name: Mystic Ice Knight | Aqua Knight | Berserk | Fenrir Knight Kamui | Siegfried, the Blue Champion Origin: Puzzle and Dragons Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown Classification: Dragonoid Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Energy Projection, Healing, Weapon Mastery, possible Natural Weaponry (Mystic Ice Knight's description claims that the 'weapons' of this series of monsters are biological and a part of their bodies), Resistant to Fire Manipulation | All previous abilities, Statistics Amplification | All previous abilities | All previous abilities | All previous abilities Attack Potency: Street level (Comparable, if not superior, to Woodsie. Fights with a sword and is a threat to normal humans.) | Building level+ (Comparable to Mistrain) | Building level+ (Comparable to Mistrain) | At least Small Country level, likely Country level (Comparable to Exia) | At least Small Country level, likely Country level (Comparable to Exia) Speed: Superhuman (Comparable to Zabgon) | At least Supersonic (Comparable to Shade) | At least Supersonic (Comparable to Shade) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Verche) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Verche) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Street Class | Building Class+ | Building Class+ | At least Small Country Class, likely Country Class | At least Small Country Class, likely Country Class Durability: Street level | Building level+ | Building level+ | At least Small Country level, likely Country level | At least Small Country level, likely Country level Stamina: Likely High Range: Standard melee range, Kilometers via elemental attacks Standard Equipment: Natural Weapons, Swords, Tridents, and Axes depending on the evolution Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Takes extra damage from Water Manipulation and Ice Manipulation Notable Attacks/Techniques: All Keys: *'Water Orbs:' Mystic Ice Knight and its Evolutions can tap into Water Orbs in the atmosphere to unleash energy attacks that are made up of Water and Ice energy mixed together *'Heart Orbs:' All Monsters in Puzzle and Dragons can tap into Heart Orbs in the atmosphere to heal themselves Mystic Ice Knight: *'Orb Change - Water:' Changes the Wood Orbs in the air nearby into Water Orbs, allowing for more powerful attacks Aqua Knight: *'Orb Change - Water:' Changes the Wood Orbs in the air nearby into Water Orbs, allowing for more powerful attacks *'Fenrir Soul - S:' Passively increases the AP of itself, Water Elemental, and Divine Type allies slightly Beserk: *'Heart Change - Water:' Changes the Heart Orbs in the air nearby into Water Orbs, allowing for more powerful attacks *'Emperor Soul - S:' Passively increases the AP of itself, Divine Type, and Dragonoid Type allies slightly Kamui: *'Orb Change - Water:' Changes the Wood Orbs in the air nearby into Water Orbs, allowing for more powerful attacks *'Fenrir Soul - M:' Passively increases the AP of itself, Water Elemental, and Divine Type allies by 1.5x Siegfried: *'Heart Change - Water:' Changes the Heart Orbs in the air nearby into Water Orbs, allowing for more powerful attacks *'Emperor Soul - M:' Passively increases the AP of itself, Divine Type, and Dragonoid Type allies by 1.5x Key: Mystic Ice Knight | Aqua Knight | Berserk | Kamui | Siegfried Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Monsters Category:Warriors Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Natural Weaponry Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Puzzle and Dragons Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Healers